The Shadowhunter Mage
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clary Fray is a Shadowhunter Mage which means she can control every element you can name. When Clary meets the two detectives and Jace whilst on a mission she finds herself and the trio being brought together or meeting on near enough every case and mission they go on, is this a chance or just a mere coincidence? And what happens if evil threatens love?
1. The first meeting

**AN: Hey guys I have sort of had this idea for ages and well I guess now's I had time to write it I might as well get on with it. And I hope you enjoy basically.**

**Clary's point of view**

"HELP!"

I spun around trying to locate the source of where the sound was coming from but typically someone had used their Necromancer magic and hidden.

They didn't know my secret though. I can control every element not just the five that most elementals can which is fire, water, air, wind and earth (Though earth is normally a last resort to use in a fight for defence but more on that later).

So instead of just those five elements I can also control darkness and shadows (which kind of crosses into Necromancer magic (Shadow and dark magic basically) I guess), lightning, ice and snow, wood, light, space, void, radiation, lava, poison and well you get the idea basically every element you can think of and name.

I can also use different stuff with each of these things such as with earth I can do more then turn myself into an unharmed statue for however long it takes for you to unfreeze ; I can also do other stuff like earthquakes too.

So yeah when people try to cover themselves with shadows and other stuff with my powers you can normally see through the darkness and shadows though they could easily be stronger than me.

The scream came yet again "HELP!"

I then heard footsteps creep up behind me and I spun around yet again and this time made the darkness spin around with me witch I think confused the Necromancer slightly as it gasped out loud.

I then clicked my fingers to summon a flame in my hand and then the Necromancer was right in front of me and I smiled slightly before saying "Boo."

The Necromancer screamed out and tried to run away but I flexed my hand to get the air and pushed him against a building and I asked it "Who is it screaming?"

The man panted out "It's a boy."

I asked him angrily "Where is the boy?"

He whispered "I won't tell you."

I sighed and pushed the air again so it threw him across the street and against another building.

I repeated "Where is the boy?"

The man now looked terrified and he whispered "Down by the lake, are you going to let me go now?"

I tilted my head and then said "Yes, I'll let you go and just remember that if you're lying to my face young man I will hunt you down and let's just say you probably won't be able to feel too much."

The man's eyes widened which in a weird way was cute on him and I then stopped controlling the air and let the man fall to the floor again.

I ran off down to the lake and saw a young boy screaming still, he was calling for his mum and family which made me remember how my family used to act around me when I was younger and before they found out I could control every element.

I ran down the hill and over to the little boy and went to touch his chair exactly when someone else placed their hand on the chair.

Both me and the other person looked at each other then glanced at the boy and then repeated it a few times until it said "Do you happen to be evil and like trying to kill this boy?"

I looked and answered "No are you then?"

Then it replied "No and good job we're on the same side, I saw you fight back there and you seem pretty good."

I took in the appearance of the person before me, it was apparently a he as he had a male sounding voice but he was wearing black clothes and a hood so I couldn't really see his face but I guess I can't even talk as I was dressed the exact same way.

I saw him struggling with the ropes and I got my dagger out and said "Hold the ropes tight."

The man looked at me and then saw my dagger and did what I asked him to and I brought my dagger straight down and through the ropes.

Another voice then called out "Jace? Hey Jace have you got the boy yet?"

This time it was a female voice which was sort of surprising because not many female mages are voluntarily fighting against bad people who deserve to be beaten up.

The man looked over his shoulder and said "Um kind of, but we have unexpected company."

I raised an eyebrow and muttered to myself "Well I really am downgrading fast, first it is whatsit called and now it's unexpected company."

The male next to me looked at me and I muttered again "And I am talking to myself again, well shit oh I mean shoot. Little kids about."

I slid my knife away and then realised what was missing and I yelled out "Morphy? Morphs come on, here boy!"

The boy looked at me again and asked "Who's Morphy?"

I looked at him and muttered "None of your business." And then yelled out "Morph it is really not funny when you do this now where the hell are you?"

I heard a faint giggle and then the man's companions coming closer and I squinted to try and find him.

I saw something glitter slightly next to my foot and I lunged at it but it melted away and took form of a pink jelly looking thing and I said "There you are."

Morphy giggled again and rubbed against my hand which I rolled my eyes at and I said to him "Okay you can stop now, but are you ready because I have a feeling that someone's watching me or us."

Morphy giggled again and spoke in a language which not many people could understand which roughly translated into English "Maybe; maybe not, depends on who it is."

I shook my head and said "Only you say that Morphs."

Then another male voice which was almost velvety and smooth said "Company is not always accepted in our case."

I looked up and said "Well I'm only here to stop the bad guys from killing people ya know. I have no interest whatsoever about the boy minus the fact that he gets home alive and safe that is."

The man with the smooth voice looked at me and asked "What's your name young lady?"

I just answered "You might want to duck."

The man form looked at me strangely and I said quickly "I mean as in go onto the floor."

All of the strangers ducked and I pulled my arrow out of its shaft and into my bow and shot it at whatever was creeping towards us.

It howled in pain and I heard another one behind me so I spun around and threw a knife at it and surprisingly it hit home and it collapsed to the ground also howling in pain.

The second man was watching me and he said "You saved all three of us."

I told him "No I just helped you stop two shadows from killing you."

The second man seemed to smile though there was no mouth and he asked me "How did you know it was there? You don't seem the type of person to be a Necromancer."

I told him "Well you're partly right I guess, I don't use darkness too much, it always makes it harder to see, and that's only good if you happen to have a stupid person for not bringing a flash light or being and elemental."

The girl frowned and said "You speak as if you are a different kind of mage."

I again answered "Yes I do don't I; but I guess my people are ridiculously rare, never met anyone with the same power actually."

The girl asked "Are you a teleporter then?"

I laughed and said "Well put it this way I wouldn't be here if I was."

The first man asked me "Then what kind of mage are you?"

I froze and said "I'm what the ancients used to call a Shadowhunter."

The second man gasped slightly and said "You're a Shadowhunter?"

The other two people however looked confused as I nodded and the girl asked "What's a Shadowhunter?"

I explained though it was probably meant for the second man but screw that "A Shadowhunter means that someone can control all the elements not just fire, water, wind, air and earth but as in every element you can think of."

The first man asked "And you're one of them people?"

I nodded and said "Um yes I am a Shadowhunter and it's rather amusing watching bad guys panic when they realise that and as fun as this meeting has been I have to do some other work I'm afraid. Goodnight."

I called "Morphs come on, we're leaving."

Morphy made a sad noise and then did an imitation of me walking.

I hit it but my hand went straight through and it giggled and then reformed itself again.

The second man yelled out "Wait, hey you miss! Wait!"

I stopped and looked at him and he asked me "What's your name."

I then felt something creeping in the dark beside me to my right and I sighed and said "Now really isn't the time for names and mother meetings I'm afraid and you might want to step back too."

The man stared at me before stepping back slightly and I clicked my fingers twice and spun around in a circle and then pushed my arm up and then soon a ring of fire spun around me the flames were nearly sticking to me and I then yelled to everyone else "Get back or you're going to fry."

The second man went over to his companions and the boy and then they all moved away and I muttered "Three, two, and one. Show time."

Then I lowered my arms and threw them out which made the fire go crazy and scatter everywhere burning everything in reach.

I heard dozens of howls of pain as each flame hit a target.

I pulled out two seraph blades and as the unburnt shadow monsters came running at me I yelled out "Michael!" and "Zaphkiel!" which made both blades light up and I started fighting against the monsters.

Two of them charged at me straight away and I swung my blades straight through them killing them instantly and then preparing for the next ones to come at me.

I am probably a bit strange because as weird as it may sound I absolutely love fighting. I always have done whether it was by using magic or weapons or my own body I just loved how easy it was to fool everyone and how much adrenaline rushes through my veins as I fight.

I was down to two more now and I managed to kill both of them with one swing of a blade and bam they were dead.

I knew automatically what was going to happen next.

I stumbled slightly and then the pain hit me straight in the stomach area this time.

I groaned and bent over slightly and I muttered "Oh shit not this again."

I dropped my swords and then as the pain started to spread over my whole body I muttered "It's fine, just wait a second and it'll be over or what you remember of it anyway."

I then heard a voice say near me "What's wrong with her?"

Another voice answered "I don't know, Skulduggery?"

The third voice then said "I don't know either but I don't think we can help her or if we can then she won't let us probably."

I muttered "Okay this is over painful now."

A voice then asked me "Anything we can do to help?"

I shook my head and muttered "No pain is what I get for killing them things. It's my punishment to have this only lasts a bit more and I'll be fine."

The voice then said "She looks like she's going to faint."

I muttered "Oh crap, I mean shoot."

Then the world started to black out and I lost all my balance and the only thing I can remember is what seems like dozens of people running towards me as if to catch me and then as my back hit the ground everything went completely black and nothing else happened.

**Jace's point of view**

After the girl had killed the last two of those monster things she stumbled ever so slightly and then groaned as if she was in pain and then she spoke to Skulduggery for a minute or two and then I said "She looks like she's going to faint."

The girl then muttered "Oh crap, I mean shoot."

I ran forwards hoping to catch her before she fainted but then she stumbled backwards and fell to the floor next to the two blades she'd dropped a minute or so ago and she moved no more.

All three of us crowed around the girl and then we realised that her hood had fallen off her head now.

I muttered "Oh Jesus Christ; that was not what I was expecting."

The girl who had just fought off about fifteen demons with just two swords was only a girl probably around the age of sixteen or so, she had fiery red hair that was braided around and then down like Katniss from The Hunger Games, she had her eyes closed but judging from the flashes of green you saw when she was fighting they were probably green, she had the most pale skin I'd ever seen and she had freckles decorating her face and the small parts of the arms and neck you could see under her clothing. She had extraordinarily high cheekbones and she also had a large scar cutting across her cheek as if someone had cut her whilst she had been fighting them. She had some kind of muscles but when I touched her arm gently to find a pulse she was practically stick thin.

And to be honest I don't think that even Skulduggery or Valkyrie was expecting her to look like that.

I asked no one in particular "What happened to her?"

Skulduggery answered "She said something about her punishment but that could practically mean anything, she could have been thinking about her past or about now or about the future."

I nodded and said "Are we going to take her somewhere or what?"

Skulduggery nodded and said "Yeah we'll take her to the Bentley and then the little kid too and we can take him home and then bring her back to my house so she can heal."

I nodded back and then picked her up easily and said "Jesus she weighs like nothing and I think most of it is her weapons and clothing."

Skulduggery looked at her and said "Let's get her back to mine and then we can discuss this properly inside and when she awakens."

Valkyrie picked up her two blades off the ground and when Skulduggery looked at her curiously she shrugged and said "What? She's pretty badass with these and I doubt that she'll be very happy if we take her and not the blades."

Skulduggery shook his head (or skull technically as he's a skeleton but let's not be to technical here) and he said "Always the thoughtful one about other people you are."

Valkyrie asked him "Was that a joke or not?"

Skulduggery looked at her well I presumed he did and he said "You'll never know now will you Miss Cain?"

I smiled as Valkyrie rolled her dark eyes and muttered "Idiot."

**A few hours later!**

As we were waiting for the girl to wake up again Val had gone to bed and Skulduggery was now making me some coffee.

I studied her again still half amazed that she looked so small and weak on the outside until you see her fight and kick someone's ass that you see her as a stronger and a warrior.

I noticed that her glove on her right hand and slid down slightly and her skin was showing slightly.

I leant forwards and pushed her sleeve up quickly and then saw vertical lines running up or down the insides of her arms.

One of them wasn't even a line; it was in a shape of a star like the one on her ring and her dagger.

I called "Hey Skull, you might want to see these."

Skulduggery came back through with a mug of coffee for me and when he saw the scars he muttered to himself "Attempt of suicide maybe."

I then pointed to the star one and asked "What about that one?"

Skulduggery asked "Isn't that the same type of star on her ring?"

I nodded and said "I think so yeah."

Skulduggery stared at it and said "Or a punishment from her family."

I then pushed her jacket off her right shoulder and said "What about this one here?"

Skulduggery studied this one more closely and then after a longer amount of time he said "It's a vine scar, it is very hard to get one so I wonder how she got it and why she got it too."

I nodded and said "I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up."

Skulduggery looked at the girl and said "Indeed we will; now I think I will go and meditate and remember to wake me up if she wakes okay?"

I nodded and watched her as he left the room and I curled up on the chair and soon enough I was dozing off to sleep.

**Three days later**

I walked into the room with the small red haired girl whose face even whilst sleeping looked concealed and quiet.

I handed Valkyrie a cup of warm milk and said "You can go to bed if you want, I'll watch over her now."

Val nodded and walked back out of the room and I took the seat next to the girl.

I stared at her face again and wondered how she looked so pretty even though she had tons of scars and cuts all over her body.

About an hour later Skulduggery asked me "Hey Jace, did you want some coffee?"

I nodded and said "Yeah please."

Skulduggery stepped up behind me as I asked "Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

Skulduggery answered "She seemed to be very used to the pain and she was talking about punishment and stuff so I think she's experienced it before."

I nodded and went back to staring at her and Skulduggery soon left and just as I heard him in the kitchen and moving around the girls eyes started to flutter slightly and then she opened her eyes and which were a shocking emerald green colour and I called to Skulduggery "Skulduggery, I thinks she's coming back around."

**AN: That's it for now and it's been a bit weird because I'm mixing two completely different things together but I don't think it's too bad so please review and let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Clary awakens

**Hey guys, this was actually going to be a part of the last chapter but I sort of decided against it at last minute so here's chapter number two coming up.**

**Clary's point of view**

As I opened my eyes it felt as if they had been glued together for days and I was only now trying to open them.

I heard a distinct voice say "Skulduggery, I think she's coming back."

I tried to think about who was speaking and why the voice sounded familiar but my brain seemed to be working at its slowest today.

I blinked a few times and I muttered "Ah shit, oh where's the he- oh there it is,"

The headache then hit me and I felt like my brain was throbbing and my whole head killed.

I looked around and saw a very golden figure standing there next to whatever I was lying on.

I lifted my hand and rubbed my eyes to try and make them work and I muttered "Holy Raziel, I think my shoulder's gone again."

The person next to me asked "Um how do you feel?"

I answered "Like I've been through a human cheese grater and dragged through eighty bushes and then had pain dumped in my head."

The person asked "Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?"

He held up three fingers and I accidently did my usual thing and I said "Eighteen."

The man frowned and said "You're joking right?"

I muttered "No shit Sherlock."

My vision suddenly cleared and I blinked and said "Holy Raziel that was stranger than I remember."

I glanced at the man next to me and took him in; he had longish golden hair that fell in waves/curls into his golden lion like eyes. He had a golden tanned skin colour but it was obviously natural. He had high cheekbones but probably not quite as high as mine were. He seemed very god or angel like but as soon as he smiled at me I could tell he was probably a player and a womanizer.

He told me "You know that just because I'm hot it doesn't mean you have to stare at me."

I looked away and said "Sorry, I have a habit of staring at stuff."

He winked at me and said "Probably none of them a hot as me though are they?"

I rolled my eyes and asked "What's your name?"

The man answered "I'm Jace Lightwood."

I nodded as I looked around the plain white room and I said "Um where exactly am I?"

Then a velvety voice said "Ah I see that our own Sleeping Beauty has awoken, who kissed you awake?"

I replied "No one, I woke up by myself actually. Well at least I think and wish I did anyway."

Jace looked mildly confused and the second man laughed and he took his hat off and all I saw was a skull instead of a head and the man or skeleton bowed to me and said "I am Skulduggery Pleasant and you are in my house."

I nodded and said "How long have I been out?"

A girl answered this time and she looked about nineteen which was probably her age maybe a little older or younger "Three days and I'm Valkyrie Cain by the way."

I considered the information and I then realised that they had introduced themselves but I haven't said my name yet, oops.

I asked them "Um did I say anything to you last time I saw you because I honestly cannot remember a single thing except fighting monsters and then collapsing?"

Skulduggery asked me "You don't seem very surprised that I'm a living and talking skeleton."

I looked at him and said "I learnt the hard way how to control my emotions and technically you're not living if you're a skeleton."

Skulduggery considered this and said "Very true, I do not have any organs or anything like a brain or soul or something, I'm held together by magic."

I asked "Don't you and Valkyrie solve crimes?"

Skulduggery answered "Yep, you've heard about us from where ever you're from?"

I nodded and said "I was in London on a duty for the Clave before I came to Ireland to follow up a lead from ages ago and trust me there was a lot of talking about the pair of you so I'm very honoured to meet both of you."

Skulduggery nodded and said politely "Just as I am to finally be able to meet a real life Shadowhunter and it's even a female one. I'm sorry but I don't think you've ever given us your name."

I looked at him and then I knew that I had to introduce myself even if I normal didn't "My name is Clary, Clary Fray."

Skulduggery nodded and then Jace asked "You're Clary Fray? As in the Clary Fray."

I looked at the three people who all stared at me half impressed and I said "Um yeah my name is Clary Fray. Um why did you say The Clary Fray?"

Jace stared at me and said "You're like the major powerful person who has put away loads of bad people and everything."

I sighed and muttered "Well that sucks, I always have to be noticed, I guess my hair kind of gives me away and my eyes too, I really need a disguise sometimes."

Skulduggery laughed and said "Not as bad as I need one Miss Fray."

I told him "It's Clary please, and you don't have one?"

Skulduggery shook his skull and said "Not really, well not one which makes me human."

I thought about it and said "Can't you have a façade or something?"

Skulduggery said "I guess so but China whose speciality is runes refuses to give me one."

I nodded and then stood up and tested my sore legs and walked to the window and looked at the street below the house.

It was empty and quiet which made me feel uncomfortable after growing up in Idris and then living in London.

Skulduggery asked me "How old are you Clary?"

I answered "I'm sixteen."

Skulduggery stared at me and said "Seriously? You talk as if you're the same age as me."

I nodded though I didn't really register what he was saying until he said "You look a lot like your mother of course."

I stared at him and asked "You knew my mother?"

He nodded and said "Yes, Jocelyn Fairchild right?"

I nodded and said "Yep she's an elemental and I take it you know my father too."

Skulduggery nodded and said "Yes, he was one the other side wasn't he?"

I nodded and said "Probably and anyway it's been nice to meet all three of you but I really have to get going and make sure that I can contact the Clave about this case, oh I need my weapons."

Valkyrie stepped forwards and handed me my belts and straps of weapons and I nodded in thanks and then pulled them all on and I asked "Did a pink jelly thing follow you three here?"

Jace asked me "Not as far as we know and what was that thing anyway?"

I told him "It's a shape changer and his name is Morphy."

I then picked up a belt and it looked different and I said "Morphy really? Where's my other belt?"

The belt melted away and Morphy came back to his original form and gave a light giggle before showing me a vase which was identical to the one on the window and I walked over to it and pulled my belt out and Morphy made a face at me which I stuck my tongue out back at.

Valkyrie then asked me "How will you get home?"

I shrugged and said "Probably hide in a truck or something."

Jace pointed out "It's three in the morning."

I then said "I'll take the wind to get me back home."

I walked towards the door and out of the room and soon guided myself out of the house.

When I got outside I held my hands up and muttered "Come on wind, you're taking a while."

Suddenly a gust of wind came swirling around me and I called "Take me to the hotel."

The wind then lifted me up easily and flew me off with me laughing at Morphy in the process."

I then felt that someone else was riding with me on the wind actually it was three someone else's.

I glanced back and said "If you happen to be serial killers then please don't irritate me otherwise I could simply use void."

I felt someone shiver and say "Not the warmest way to travel is it?"

I answered "I don't need to be warm to have fun and the cold never bothered me anyway."

I felt two of the people laugh and I asked them "Want to do a loop the loop?"

I heard Valkyrie ask me "How do you do that?"

I smiled for the first time in what felt like nearly a decade and I called "Like this."

I pushed my hand upwards and the wind groaned slightly but obeyed my order and I yelled out "Faster."

The wind was now coming easier and I then called "Everyone might want to get ready because the landing can be rough sometimes."

I felt everyone shift slightly and then I called "And loop over."

I threw my hands back and then the wind arched under our feet and we all were thrown off the wind and then we were falling quickly down towards the ground.

I then threw my hands in front of me and the wind rushed forwards and caught us again.

I laughed lightly as I heard Jace yell out "That was freaking awesome."

I soon saw the hotel coming into view and as we got nearer to it I called to the wind "Drop us."

I heard Valkyrie scream out slightly as the wind suddenly stop and we went falling through the air.

I landed on the ground first and then Skulduggery and then Valkyrie and Jace plopped down together.

I laughed and then slapped or attempted to slap Morphy as he turned into a hand.

My hand as per usual went straight through him and he giggled and snuggled against my hand.

I pushed all of my loose hair out of my face and I said "Well that was fun."

I glanced behind me and saw that Valkyrie was muttering about how it just messed up her makeup and Jace was going off about his hair so it was only Skulduggery and me who had no complaints about it.

I then asked Skulduggery "Why did you follow me?"

Skulduggery answered "We haven't finished questioning you."

I sighed and said "I hate questions."

Skulduggery seemed to smile though he had no lips.

I told him "Get the other two and meet me at number 542 would ya? I need to have a shower and change clothes and stuff."

Skulduggery agreed and I walked back through the hotel smiling at the receptionist as I passed and then entering my room after three flights of stairs.

I pulled my hair out of its braid as I walked into the bathroom my clothes hanging over my arm, without my hair being tied back it fell down to my elbows in thick curls and would probably be even longer if you managed to straighten it properly.

As I stood in the shower I tried to think of anything but my family.

Typically as if it knew I didn't want to think of them my brain seemed to fill my mind of them.

Memories of them, tons of them too.

Like when my father hit me for the first time, or when my brother started to hold me down as my father slit my wrists.

I felt my breathing get heavier slightly so I stopped the shower as quick as I could and then got changed again.

I looked in the full length mirror next to the sink and studied my reflection.

It looked the same as normal really minus the small scratch I had on my face apparently from the other night.

I still had the same emotionless, emerald green eyes and the same long curly hair that looked like it had been set on fire, the same small flecks of freckles covering my body. Even the high cheekbones and the porcelain pale skin looked exactly the same. I still had scars covering my back and old faded handprint marks around my throat and stomach and the one running from the right top part of my ear down until the corner of my lips.

I sighed and then got dressed and dried and put up my hair once again in a braid.

I walked out of my bathroom just as a knock came on the door.

I called "Wait a minute."

I quickly closed all of my sketchpads and then piled them up before running to the door my dagger already in my hand in case of any danger.

I opened the door and saw that there was no reason for the dagger as it was Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Jace.

Jace raised his eyebrows and said "You don't need to kill us just because we knocked."

I looked at him and said "You learn to be careful around people when you're like me."

I stepped back and let them into the room.

Valkyrie looked at the wall and asked "Is that blood?"

I looked around and said "Nah it was paint from the inside of a dummy I was using for training."

Valkyrie gave me a suspicious look which I responded by asking "You don't believe me do you Miss Cain?"

Valkyrie answered "You could be telling the truth or you could be lying, some people are good at lying you know."

I raised my eyebrows and said "And just because my sort of mages are rarer than most other ones you think that I have some kind of good lying skills?"

Valkyrie answered "Well you never show any emotion like love."

I recited from ages ago but it was almost as though it was burnt into my brain and it was actually imprinted on my hand which is why I where gloves now "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. That was one of the rules I grew up living with, if I showed emotions I was beaten, if I didn't I was rewarded. I've learnt how to hide how I feel about most things because my family always beat me if I didn't."

Valkyrie and Jace looked half shocked and I turned away my anger was slowly building and I repeated to myself barely even whispering "Conceal don't feel."

I felt my anger starting to rise and I closed my eyes to concentrate "Conceal don't feel."

I felt my anger rising again as if it was desperate to get out of me.

I opened my eyes and muttered "I need the bathroom."

I desperately walked towards the bathroom trying not to walk to fast or too slow.

As soon as I had shut and locked the door I opened my hands from their clenched fists which I never realised that I'd made.

I sat down on the edge of the sink and whispered "Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, don't let them know how strange you are."

I suddenly had a fireball in my palms though I didn't summon it.

I shut my hand again but the fire carried on. I started to blow at it hoping it would run out of oxygen but again it didn't work.

The fire was now growing again and I shoved my hand under the cold water tap and let the water put it out.

I heard knocking on the door and Jace's voice call through "Clary? Are you okay?"

I called back "Yeah, fine just washing my hands."

I could hear their other conversation still though

Valkyrie was saying "We can't trust her." Haha no you probably can't.

Jace argued back "She saved us, she's on our side." Well to be honest I hate sides. And why are we siding again?

Valkyrie snapped "So she saved our lives, that doesn't mean she's a good guy and what she calls bad might be what we call good." Fair point but unlikely.

Jace snapped back "Then why doesn't she kill us now then?" Good question one answer is because you saved me back, the other I then have to hide your bodies.

Valkyrie started to shout now "Why did she collapse then? Why is it her punishment for her to be in pain for fighting the same side as us?" Well blame the family for that reason.

Jace yelled back "Well maybe she was bad but now she's changed sides!" Nice shot, not quite right, I was a part of an evil family and then I chose to become good.

I opened the door silently and then interrupted "Or maybe she doesn't trust you back and she doesn't like other people fighting her own fights either."

Everyone turned around and saw me standing in the doorway and I said to Valkyrie "Oh by the way, you're probably right. You shouldn't trust me straight away even if I saved your lives but I will also point out that you saved mine back when you took me into your house. And I have many reasons for fighting against what you and I call bad as well as why I collapsed and it's my punishment. And to be honest I don't have a side, I don't like the bad people and the clave and the councils have never done anything for me so I see no reason for me to return the favour well unless you count the permission from the clave to let me move into Idris but then they can't actually deny my request as I'm a Shadowhunter."

Valkyrie stared at me disbelievingly and I walked over to the kitchen and asked "Anyone want some coffee?"

Jace called through "I will, white and two sugars please."

I nodded and said "Make your selves comfortable."

As I waited for the coffee machine to make a load of coffee I leant against the cabinet and pushed my fingers through my hair.

I thought back to my family, Valkyrie almost reminded me of my younger sister Sophia of course she wasn't but still it reminded me of her.

Then Jace reminded me of all eight of my older brothers which wasn't always the best of things.

And Skulduggery reminded me of my friend from years ago, Simon Lewis. Well okay Skulduggery was a lot older than Simon had been but both of them had that calming voice and the way they stood there listening to you and well everything. I haven't seen Simon in years but I could remember his face as if I'd only seen him yesterday.

I shook my head and told myself "Conceal don't feel. Come on Fray what is it with you today?"

I poured the coffee and I was almost afraid that I would end up freezing the coffee before I got it to Jace.

I set both mugs on the table quickly and I sighed slightly to let my nervousness go slightly.

I sat down uncomfortably next to Valkyrie and I said "So you followed me here and have made me almost lose control of my powers once so I hope you have a good reason for questioning me."

Jace asked me "You can't always control your powers."

I shook my head and said "Not when I show too much emotion it sort of… well let's say things could go incredibly bad."

Jace nodded and asked "Okay, but why are you not in control of your powers? I mean I've only been doing magic for like around two years and you've probably trained all your life so why can I control my elements and you can't control a few more elements at all?"

I tilted my head and said with a hint of slight amusement to my voice "I can tell you that I can control every element in this world even void and poison and space, I can control every single one of them where as you considering that you're an elemental can only influence five of them, you see the difference you guys can influence them to do stuff, I can control them completely and make it do whatever I want to where as you have to persuade it and I can order it. And I can also do a lot more with each element than you guys could probably do oh and by the way I've only been doing magic for two years too."

Jace stared at me and muttered "Holy shit she is one fiery one."

Skulduggery asked him "Have you never heard the poem sort of thing about Clary Fray?"

Jace shook his head and Skulduggery told him "Well when she first came into the magic world properly she was very strange to other people and she had a poem written about her by someone who saw her every day."

I sipped my coffee and muttered "Oh god not this again."

Skulduggery looked and asked "You've heard it?"

I nodded and said "Yeah after I left my family I went to Idris in a care home and it was one of the kids there who wrote it and everyone memorised it and they used to sing it at me near enough everywhere.

Valkyrie asked me "How does the poem sort of thing go?"

I looked at Skulduggery quickly and he got the point and he said "I'll tell you shall I?"

Everyone except me nodded and he recited "

Her hair as red as freshly lit fire,

Her eyes are as green as the grass grown in wild places.

Small like how you look in death,

As pale as snow and ice,

As light as air and space,

As strong as the wind could be,

The blush in her cheeks to represent the heat and lava,

That's what makes the Clary Fray,

As cunning as darkness,

As angry as lighting,

As calm as water,

And Smart to control the light,

That's what makes the Clary Fray,"

I finished off the poem with him for some reason I didn't know

"As beautiful as a forest

But as deadly as poison

She controls every element because,

That's what makes the Clary Fray."

We all sat there in silence for a few minutes before my phone beeped and I glanced at it and saw that it was the inquisitor from Idris calling me.

I told the other "Excuse me for a moment would you."

I walked into the kitchen and shut the door before answering the phone and hissing "Really, two weeks I've been here and now you call me when there's company around?"

The inquisitor's voice came across "Yes because we saw you found company and then collapsed."

I sighed and said "Yes and I'm busy because they're practically interviewing me."

The inquisitor replied "What about?"

I snapped "Well I don't know because you just interrupted."

The inquisitor started doing her usual crap about how I should control my feelings and all that stuff and I simply just hung up on her and walked back through into the lounge and said "Sorry about that, it was the inquisitor asking about you three."

Skulduggery nodded and said "It's quite alright."

I leant back in my chair and asked "So what did you want to know?"

**AN: That's it for today as I have just realised the time and it's like nearly my official bedtime which I never stick to but oh well and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far and please review to make my Christmas and I wish every reader a very merry Christmas as well as a thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
